


纽蒙迦德阳光明媚

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: *HP&FB GGAD*现代AU 年龄操作有 各种私设捏造有





	纽蒙迦德阳光明媚

那时我坐在文达·罗齐尔的对面，我看见她烫了短短的卷发，还涂着带亮片的孔雀蓝色眼影。她端着酒杯摇晃，红酒杯里的液体映着她的丹红色指甲。眼前有什么东西金光闪闪在亮，萨克斯绵绵地响着，我隐约听出来好像是《玫瑰人生》的旋律。然后我看见她玫色的嘴唇张了张，懒懒地吐出这一句。

“什么，你打算求婚？”

“我从没想过你会这么早结婚，盖勒特——你才十八岁！”一旁的阿伯纳西放下了他的威士忌，“我是说，我认识的你向来都放纵不羁爱自由，对婚姻关系嗤之以鼻，”

“没错啊，我照样放纵不羁爱自由，但我爱他。你知道什么叫爱吗，爱——是无所不能的，”今天的白兰地酒劲太大，我有点醉了，看着面前的阿伯纳西一个变两个，昏昏欲睡。

那是我的成年派对。我的朋友们非常热情，他们盛情款待我，和我一起度过这个美好的日子。这里有喝不完的酒，有享不完的乐趣，但我得回家去，因为只有回家去才能见到我心心念念的人。

我被他们一左一右架着往酒吧门口走。“所以？你们有什么好的招数吗？”我仗着酒劲大声嚷嚷道，“能让我向我的家庭教师阿不思·邓布利多先生做一个体面而别致的求婚？”

在遇到阿不思·邓布利多之前，我是个无药可救的坏小孩，一个彻底的败家子。我自小衣食无忧，也算是家境优渥，我的父亲平日里很忙，而我的母亲十分溺爱我，我在学校闹事，他们也睁一只眼闭一只眼。直到那张退学通知书寄到家里，我才意识到事情的严重性。而出乎我意料的是，他们并没有严厉地斥责我，只是陷入了深深的沉默。

“你有什么打算吗？”在持续了将近一周的沉默相对后，我的母亲在饭桌上问我。

“没什么打算。也许和阿伯纳西他们一起去组个乐队，弹弹吉他，写点曲子之类的。”我端起白啤酒灌了一口。

我听到她放下刀叉，叹了口气。“听着，盖勒特，你不能就此辍学。你得读大学，该结婚，成为一个稳重可靠的男人，然后接手你父亲的企业。”

“我们会给你安排一门亲事。”父亲接着开口道，“你的确疏于管教了，盖勒特。我们会给你找个家庭教师，给你补课，让你通过大学的入学考试。等你到了十八岁，你就得结婚。”

这就是他们经过一周商讨后给我“规划”的美好前程——被安排得清清楚楚的生活从不是我想要的。结婚，天呐，结婚！太可怕了，我的青春仿佛还没开始就已经要结束，过于可笑、简直荒唐！“什么，我不要结婚！我不会和我不喜欢的人结婚！”我朝他们吼道。“婚后的人一点自由也没有！你们永远也别想拿婚姻来束缚我。永远别想。”

我与我父母声势浩大而长久的敌对在那场激烈的争吵后拉开帷幕。面对被安排好的、一成不变的生活，我坚持着无声的反抗。我想，难道我就一定要无条件听从我的父亲和母亲？谁又来理解我？如果向来如此，那我为什么不能改变这一切？我留了及肩长发，烫成卷的，又故意蓄着上唇须；我有意无意地拒绝他们给我的一切好处，还敲锣打鼓地昭告天下宣称自己奉行不婚主义。

我父母时常不在家中，对这一切置若罔闻，使得我的反抗变得消极而无用。显而易见，一个未成年男孩的反抗往往是徒劳无功的，因为他本质上不能做出什么巨大的反抗。他没有收入来源，没有任何经济保障——所以当我的父亲对我说，如果我从纽蒙迦德顶楼的窗台上跳下去，他就冻结掉我所有的银行卡的时候，我不得已地答应了他的要求。

我当然不会这么做。人生这么美好，没有必要为了这些东西舍弃生命，没必要那么绝。那句话怎么说来着，退一步海阔天空。

但我依然计划着逃出去，离开纽蒙迦德，离开这个牢笼，逃得远远的，最好能跨过海峡——我还得找个地方落脚，最好有吃有住。我想起我那远住海外的姑婆，思忖着英伦三岛还是个不错的选择。不就是做饭难吃的英国人吗，没什么大不了的，盖勒特。我心想。

而这一切在我遇到阿不思之后都被改变了。我曾经很难想象一个人会为了另一个人做出彻头彻尾的改变，因为那不值得、简直滑稽。但这一切就是这么发生了。在我们目光交接的一刹那，我就知道我陷入了无可救药的爱情。当阿不思朝我微笑的时候，我脑海里浮现的第一件事竟然是我应该把这累赘的长发修剪一下，再去刮干净胡子。

我变得沉稳、有礼貌、会认真打理外表，还把认真写的十七页出逃计划揉成一团扔进了垃圾篓。在遇到阿不思之前，我认为我聪慧无比，全世界的人都是庸才、蠢货、是十足的白痴，而我错了，在他的面前，我才是个十足的白痴。

阿不思是个非常称职的家庭教师，他对待所有人都那么平和、友好，对我说的最多的一句话是“格林德沃先生，请您如何如何”。他很温柔、健谈，平易近人，我们约定好在有其他人在场的时候需要尊敬地称呼彼此的姓氏，而在只有我们两人独处的时候则可以直呼其名。

“邓布利多先生，您真的不值得，”在完成了一节数学课后，我翘着二郎腿，嘴上还叼着一只铅笔，“我很难想象您之前面对要去那些比我还蠢的孩子，您不会觉得累吗？不会认为他们无药可救吗？教书，这是对您自身才能的极大浪费，”

而他只是笑着整理那些厚厚的书，把它们都摞在一起，“存在即合理。没有什么是不值得的，而这个世界总是需要一些人去传授知识，格林德沃先生，”他说道，“况且，学生们也并不像你说的那样无知——他们有时候也十分有趣。”

“那位邓布利多先生真的有那么好？你说得我都想去你们家听一节课，”在我第无数次提到阿不思后，我的好朋友阿伯纳西这样说道。

阿不思要在我家担任将近两年的家庭教师工作，直至我十八岁成年通过大学考试、和我的那位订婚者举行婚礼。那时候我对未来的生活充满绝望，他是我唯一能抓得住的希望和美好。在那两年内我每日最期待的事情就是他来给我上课，听阿不思的课从某种意义上来讲简直成为了我活下去的盼头。我从未想过我会那样喜欢上课。我很诚挚地告诉过他，跟他在一起我总觉得心情平和了许多。而他只是笑眯眯地回答我，说，那是我的职责所在。

他太温柔了。我想。他那么聪明，总是能看透人心，但他却愿意给予所有人最大限度的温柔。这份温柔是和蔼的、是友善的，像一阵暖风吹拂在人的心头。而我希望他只做我的老师。

于是我立刻打断了我朋友的话，“不，你不能去，”

“为什么？不是你一直在说他很好吗，”阿伯纳西很不理解。

“好是好，但是——”

阿不思告诉过我，为人要温和、要替他人着想，要懂得瞻前顾后，可是听到我的朋友这样说，我还是突然变得狂躁而蛮不讲理。那些别样的情愫在心里暗暗地滋生着，蠢蠢欲动，无法抑制。他太美好了，而我不是。我现在还做不到像他那样无私，这使我感到烦恼。

“总之你不能去！你也不能去，文达，”

文达看着一脸疑惑的阿伯纳西，又看着暴躁的我，若有所思。沉默了几秒，她才重重了叹了一口气。

“这还不明显，阿伯纳西，”她挑了挑眉，“盖勒特——哦，可怜的盖勒特，他恋爱了。”

“什么？！”

我气恼地推了一下身边的阿伯纳西，脸上却红成一片。是的，我明白我早就陷入恋爱了。我想起来之前阿不思还没来多久的时候，为了考验他是否真的像是他所说的那样无所不能，我曾经向他提出了许多非分的要求。我问他会不会弹钢琴，他说他会；我问他会不会跳华尔兹，他说他会；我问他会不会唱歌，他迟疑了一下，说，还行。

于是我和他达成了一项口头协议，那天我圆满地完成了课堂任务，并且在随堂小测中取得了满分。作为奖赏，他愿意为我唱一首歌。

“你想听什么呢？盖勒特，”

“我想听您唱民谣，”我坐在钢琴前说道，“唱点好听的吧，有点英国特色的——不过我可不想听伦敦大桥垮下来(London bridge is falling down)！”

我从小在父母的要求下学钢琴，琴技也算熟练，但阿不思不让我弹钢琴，因为他说他明白我最喜欢的乐器是吉他。“遵从内心，选择你喜欢的东西！”他总是这么对我说。他要来一叠白纸，拿着铅笔信手写了一张谱子给我，让我照着弹。他的笔迹潦草又勾人，可不能让仆人们把这份艺术品扔进废纸篓了。我想。我待会要把它收到我的柜子里锁起来。

于是在那个午后，我抱着我的吉他弹奏，看着阿不思一手扶在钢琴前，在我面前唱《绿袖子》，脸上露出温和又缱绻的神色。

这是一首情歌。那张谱子实在简单，我看了两遍就烂熟于心，这使得我能够一边弹奏还能一边目不转睛地看着他。他的声音清亮又柔软，他的嘴唇看起来很适合接吻。我想我真的陷入恋爱了。

正如阿不思所表现的那样，他几乎是无所不能的。他不仅要给我补数学和地理，还教我学英语和法语。我很惊讶他懂得如此多的语言，而他笑眯眯地眨着眼睛说，这是由于他奇妙的经历。

阿不思给我出题目，要我用英语单词写出德国地图上的一些城市名。我的英语不好不坏，能够进行简单的口语交流，书面表达却是一塌糊涂。但我依旧想通过英语告诉他一些东西，这并不能难倒我。于是我拿着钢笔把我写下的每个单词的首字母都重重地描了几笔。亚琛、杜塞尔多夫、奥芬巴赫、罗斯托克、埃森。*

“题目要求你用英语作答，你却用了德语。这是答非所问了，孩子，”他看着我的答案，温声指出这个错误。

“可是您也能用英语理解，不是吗？”我坏笑地走到他的身后，仗着身高把头靠在他的肩膀上，伸手指着那份卷子上我写的答案。

如果说阿不思是个随意而不在乎礼节的师长，那我就是个仗着学生身份肆无忌惮往他身上蹭的小孩。他纵容我，我就得寸进尺。我们挨得那么近，我的手再往下一点，仿佛就能摸到他的手。

“这是您说过的，老师，语言是世界上最富有魅力的艺术。”

我不知道我的老师有没有看出我的意思，因为他只是一如既往地笑着摇了摇头，就像他面对之前把法语作业写得一塌糊涂的我、面对大部分愚钝稚嫩的孩子那样。他没有再将这个话题进行下去，只是按照习惯给我留了课后作业，让我用法语写出一些地名。

我花了一个小时翻地图，才勉强查出来那些城市分别是布雷斯特、克莱蒙费朗、杜埃、洛里昂、圣洛。

这些又都是什么意思呢？我得去问问文达。我的法语实在是太烂了。

与被我严令禁止出入我家的阿伯纳西不同，文达倒是时常出入纽蒙迦德。在我了解到阿不思非常喜欢吃甜点后，我总是让她借着和我叙旧的机会给我带巧克力慕斯和蒙布朗。

住在我家里的阿不思自然能看到这一切，那一日等我送文达离开后，他靠在门边对我说：“您和罗齐尔小姐的关系非常好。”

“是的，哦不，老师，不是那样的。她只是我的——我的一个朋友，”

我有些心虚。

我为什么要心虚？

他笑着朝我眨了眨眼睛，“我明白的，孩子。有一些美好的爱情故事就是从友谊开始的，”

“我对她完全没有那个意思！”天哪，他果然理解成那样了，我立刻出声反驳。我是对您有意思啊，老师！我在心里叫嚣着。

“虽然这些话您都听得厌烦了，但是，我还得提醒您，您有婚约在身，格林德沃先生。所以，也请您稍微注意一些——”

“我知道，我知道。”我懊恼地回答他。结婚，又是结婚。我的未来必须要有这段婚姻关系吗？一个两个都拿婚姻压我一头。先是我的父母，然后是我的朋友，现在连我喜欢的人都要提一句我的婚约。我的暗恋对象时刻提醒着我，我们没有未来，这真让人扫兴又无可奈何。

而自从我在我十八岁的生日派对上宣告了我要追求我的家庭教师阿不思·邓布利多先生后，我和文达以及阿伯纳西的聊天主题就只剩下一个——那就是，如何向阿不思求婚。

我的朋友们嘴上不说什么，我却能从他们的表情上看出来我真的很烦人。文达告诉我巴黎的种种消息，告诉我近日哪一支股票因此升值，阿伯纳西告诉我现在哪里又处于战乱、金价和石油的涨跌情况、该怎么炒期货，可这一切又和我有什么关系？我的心里我只有我亲爱的阿不思。

“邓布利多先生——不是位英国人吗，我说句实话，英国人做菜可真的太难吃了，”文达神情复杂地瘪了瘪嘴。

“没关系，我可以做。”这有什么，我对我的厨艺还是很有信心的。

“英国的天气也一言难尽，”阿伯纳西指出。

“没关系，我想纽蒙迦德的天气总归比那里好得多。”

“你真是考虑得面面俱到，就像是你下一步就要向他求婚、然后共度余生似的，”文达一针见血。

她这话只说对了一半。我何止像是要向他求婚。我当然想向他求婚！对于阿不思·邓布利多其人，我简直是太想了，可以说是朝思暮想。可这一切又很难，并不是想想就能成功的。

“可你的婚约没法推掉，”阿伯纳西小声提醒道。

“你能不提这事吗，阿伯纳西——”靠，婚约，又是这婚约。我真的好奇我的父母究竟给我定了什么神仙婚约。虽说阿不思教会我随意迁怒于人是不正确而不理智的，但此时此刻那个人真应该被千刀万剐。

“或许，你可以这么尝试，”文达端起咖啡抿了一口，介绍着她的计划，“和你的订婚者完婚，然后，让邓布利多先生成为你的——我不知道那用英语该怎么说——情人（l'amant）？”

“什么？”我吓得差点一口啤酒喷出来。

“没想到你是这样的人，罗齐尔小姐，”阿伯纳西惊叹道。

“承蒙夸奖。但是，盖勒特，你真的喜欢他，不是吗？你们可以，呃，去和你的那位订婚者达成某种友好协定，之类的，也许那位女士和你一样，身不由己，都是被父母操纵的木偶，你们被捆在一起，都是没法追寻真爱的苦命人，”文达解释着她的想法，听起来头头是道。

“听起来像是你这么操作过似的，”阿伯纳西摇了摇头，“可怕的法国人！”

文达笑了起来，“哦，如果有朝一日我必须要和我不爱的人结婚，又想要和我的挚爱永不分离，我会很愿意这么做的。清醒点吧，男孩们！比起闹得头破血流生离死别，这样明显能够让所有人都满意，也算是另一种意义上的皆大欢喜。说真的，你考虑一下吧，盖勒特，你可以在不忤逆父母的前提下和他厮守终生。多美好啊，住在敞亮舒适的城堡里，坐拥格林德沃家族的产业，白日发布号令、掌控世界，夜里还能和来自英伦三岛的秘密情人幽会，”

“什么皆大欢喜，什么秘密情人，”我把啤酒瓶子往桌上一搁，“我不会和除了阿不思·邓布利多以外的人共度一生的，就算是达成协定也不可以！我不要他做我的情人，我要他做我的爱人、我的合法伴侣。我只会和他走进教堂，举办婚礼，大声交换誓言，并把戒指戴在他的无名指上。我们要光明正大地牵着手走在街上。除了阿不思，谁也别想上我的床。”

“天呐，想不到你居然这么，哦，坚贞不渝，”阿伯纳西笑了，“盖勒特，你真让我刮目相看，”

“可是邓布利多先生不一定想要上你的床，”文达尖锐地指出。

是了，文达提醒了我，我这场旷日持久的仰慕好似是自唱独角戏一般的爱情故事。我当然爱他，而且非常爱他。我想。但是阿不思会爱我吗？我那样幼稚、顽劣，在他面前简直一无是处，又怎么能够值得他的爱呢？

我和阿不思时常在结束当日的课程后在纽蒙迦德的花园里散步闲聊、漫谈人生，花园里的园艺按照我的要求修剪成英式花园的感觉，阿不思一直很喜欢这些。

老师，有时候我很害怕。

在我们一同散步的某个傍晚，我对他说出这句话来。这听起来荒谬至极，因为盖勒特·格林德沃向来无所畏惧。但在那一刻我真的胆怯了，我害怕着许多东西。

格林德沃先生在害怕什么呢？他的声音永远这么好听，他说的话永远那么真诚，就好像他真的能拯救我似的。

他的确拯救了我。他让我成长、让我看到光明，而他马上就要离我而去了。

我……

我很害怕失去您。我想。但是我又不明白该怎么表达这一切。我并不会在字面意义上失去阿不思，他并不是此生都不会再见到我，即便在我结婚后他也可以时常来到这里，我们还能够像忘年好友那样倾心交谈、享用下午茶，在花园散步，然后在琴房弹奏我们喜欢的曲子。但那就足够了吗？我想更进一步，我想要和他相爱、和他永远在一起，就必须向家庭做出反抗。这是一场冒险，绝不能失败，因为后果将是惨烈而不可挽回的，而我不能允许我自己失去他。

如果不选择冒险，退而求其次，或许就只能像文达所说的那样，把他当作一个秘密情人，然后呢？我们必须要在看不到光的地方相见。倘若真的走到这一步，那我就会真正意义上地失去他。因为他不可藏在黑暗内，他应当永远走在光明下。他那么好、那么温柔。如果我真的为了一己私欲让他遭受这些，那我也是个自私的混蛋。

我想，我得一定把这些都告诉他。

时间过得飞快，我们的最后一堂课就那样悄无声息地到来。我曾经以为我会因为终于脱离苦海而欢喜万分，而到了那一刻我却感觉莫名悲戚。

阿不思站在钢琴前，向窗外望去。纽蒙迦德的风光总是很好，有山，有云，还有辽阔的天空，让人心醉神迷。前一天晚上这里下了场大雨，现在已经停了，但外面还是湿漉漉的。雾中的城堡影影绰绰、朦胧难辨。时间仍在下午，但看起来却仿佛将近傍晚。他神色平静，我不知道他在想什么。

于是我开口问：“您喜欢这里吗？”

“哦，哦当然——这里的天气比伦敦好多了。不是吗？”

“那您能继续住在纽蒙迦德吗，我想——”

我从未如此害怕这一日的到来。在时期将至的时候，我也想过吐露我的心声。但我也害怕我的这份心意会吓到阿不思。想想吧，我竟然爱上了我的家庭教师。这听起来真背德。

所以我害怕了，比起大胆地直言，我突然想换个方法来暗示他，这能掩饰我的尴尬。阿不思那么聪明，我希望他能理解我的心意。

“我想、我想能够时刻见到您。”

说完这句话的我心跳如鼓。

他笑着看了我一眼，“我想我也许会很愿意。”

这又是什么意思？英国人拐弯抹角的话语太多了，真让人捉摸不透。我在脑海里捋了两遍这句话的语法，还没来得及品出他的意思，又听到他说了一句：

“但我要住进来，您的婚约者可不一定会同意，盖勒特，”

好的，又是婚约。我们之间就他妈的隔着这条名叫婚约的河。他既然不敢踏步过来，那我只能纵身游过去，我要大胆追求属于我自己的幸福，就算是溺死在河里我也没什么可后悔的。“除了您，我不会和任何人结婚的。”我愤怒地叫道，比起深情的告白更像是无端的怒喊。

他惊讶地看着我，他愣住了，而我意识到这也许是我唯一的机会了。

“阿不思，我爱您。”我急切地朝他喊道，“我爱您，我想要和您在一起。只要您爱我，管他什么婚约，我们可以私奔！我们可以私奔到天涯海角，去任何我们想去的地方。”

安静。一切如此安静。我窘迫不已，仿佛能听到针掉在地上的声音，我看见他垂下眼睛用力咬了下咬嘴唇，轻轻叹了一声。他在感叹什么呢？感叹我是多么肤浅又无知吗？

他走过来，伸手拍了拍我的肩膀，然后摸了摸我的脸，把我散至额前的头发挽到耳后去。

这又算什么意思？我愣在那里，等我回过神来的时候，他已经离开了。

阿不思离开得很彻底，就像是从未出现过在我的家里。但我依然想做些什么，力挽狂澜。在阿不思离开的三天后，我敲开了父母的房门，“我想请邓布利多先生吃顿饭。”我对他们说道。“我想请你们都出席，当面向他表达诚挚的感谢。”

“当然可以，孩子，”母亲温声道，“早该如此的，我们也有很多话想和邓布利多先生说。”

父亲如我所愿安排了那场饭局。我看着镜子中的自己，失眠几日让我的脸色显得不那么健康而有活力。要知道为情所伤，一觉醒来，就还是会觉得痛彻心扉。我从未想过自己有朝一日会显得如此腼腆而局促不安。

我深吸一口气，迈着步子下楼，就听到我父亲的声音。“盖勒特，你怎么来这么晚，快入席吧。”

“我有话想说，”我站定脚步，大声道，“就现在，”

“我、我想和邓布利多先生结婚。”我直直地看着阿不思的眼睛，说得又急又快，“我爱他，我愿意为他付出一切。所以我想请您取消之前的婚约，爸爸。”

我看见他坐在那里，神色平静。我的心里生出一股缠绵悱恻的酸涩和无奈感。

俗话说，往事休要重提，旧人不要相见，因为再相遇，就还是会想要拥有。我十六岁时对着古典文学作品连连打瞌睡，看到书上写，爱情能让人感受到最深刻的痛苦和最强烈的渴望，曾经我不懂，现在我明白了。

“我说过很多次，请帖都发出去了，婚约是不可能取消的，这很难，”父亲的声音一如既往的稳重，听不出别的意思。

“可我爱他，”我喊道，“我爱他。”

“我知道这很难，因为我不仅要说服您，我还得说服邓布利多先生同意跟我结婚。”

“对不起，阿不思，其实这应该是个更浪漫的时刻的，可我没有时间了，真抱歉，”

在那一刻我感觉自己实在是无用。像是一个任性的孩子哭闹着要买橱窗里的洋娃娃或者玩具赛车。我太幼稚了，我十八年来的人生都过得太快活了，我完全没有想过会得不到我最想要的，我软弱又懒惰，一直活在浅显的满足中。这两年来我接受阿不思的教导，我的确能称得上是改邪归正，却也没有变成他希望我成为的那种人。

文达说，爱情在这个世界并不是完全美好的，它总是容易带来极大的悲剧。但我依然要努力去争取这些。我拥有充足而完整的动机，那就是我要去追求属于我自己的东西。或许我在说出这一切后，终将得不到任何的帮助和同情，只能像个无家可归的流浪汉一样在这条道路上前行，但我愿意随时为了我的爱而牺牲一切，努力地超越所谓命运在我的人生道路上设置的困难与关卡。更何况阿不思也和我说，要遵从内心去追求自己喜欢的东西。我照做了。

“你喜欢邓布利多先生什么呢？”母亲轻声问道。

“他的一切。他的声音、他的笑容、他有趣的想法，他说的那些温柔话语。我不能离开他，”我感到我的眼前一片模糊，紧接着有什么顺着我的脸颊流下来，好像是眼泪。

我看见父亲低着头，竭尽全力抿着嘴，露出一个古怪的表情，而我的母亲则在悄悄地抹眼泪。我看见阿不思笑了，他笑得那样欣喜，我从未见过他笑得这样欣喜。

纽蒙迦德的夏日并不燥热，反而时常有阵阵凉风。我看见明媚的阳光照进来，彩色的玻璃窗外树影婆娑。真是个好天气。我感到一种恍惚而遥远的浪漫感。

“盖勒特，”我听见阿不思说道，“很抱歉打扰你精彩的告白。但，在此时此刻，我想我应该要说点什么。我希望你在听完这些话后，能慎重考虑取消婚约的要求。你愿意听我说吗？”

“当然，当然，这是您的自由。您说什么都可以，”

我温声回答他，伸手抹掉了脸上的眼泪。

“我亲爱的盖勒特，你的婚约者是我。”

END

*有关小盖和邓老师的地理游戏：

小盖用于表白的是以下几个城市名：亚琛(Aachen)、杜塞尔多夫(Düsseldorf)、奥芬巴赫(Offenbach)、罗斯托克(Rostock)、埃森(Essen)。首字母连在一起是ADORE；

邓老师留作业的几个城市名分别是：布雷斯特(Brest)、克莱蒙费朗(Clermont-Ferrand)、杜埃(Douai)、洛里昂(Lorient)、圣洛(Saint-Lô)，尾字母重排在一起是ditto.


End file.
